Flower Four
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: She was included in the lives of her school's most famous male students. Accidentally, they all shared the same feelings towards her. Who would she choose? Her best friend, her old classmate, their humorous senior, or the popular womanizer?


**Yapari~! Another in-series story from this tardy author named Nik `lol`~! XD **

**This idea just popped out in my mind and sad to say that this story would have the least update among all my stories. Maybe I would work on it by short chapties if you want ^_^ **

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was late morning when our main protagonist, Kahoko Hino was running at Seiso Academy's entrance. She was extremely late in her class, not to add that it was the first day of her second year in the said school. She still had a minute left to be on time.<p>

When she was climbing the stairs, she bumped into a tall, dark, and green-haired guy, wearing a black uniform.

"Watch it." he warned. She gave him a worried smile and started running again on the stairs.

She ran at each hallway too. She was about to turned on the other way when she bumped into someone who was running too.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison.

"Hahaha! That was weird! Need to go anyway, bye!" the light green-haired hurriedly stated. She just watched him took another run of his life.

"Oh gosh! I'm gonna be late too!" she composed herself and started running again at the hall.

She finally passed all the corridors towards her room. Unfortunately, a swarm of girls were occupying the way in the aisle.

She scratched her head. "It's now or never."

She cleared her throat and asked the girls. "Would you please excuse me?"

The girls glared at her, murmuring about her unethical manner. And that was when a lilac-haired student approached her.

"My, my, you seemed to be in a hurry, miss?" he smiled at her. Her sweat dropped. Isn't it easy to see?

"Um, yeah, I'm going to be late and I need to-" she was cut off when he cupped her chin. She suddenly reddened her whole face.

"Too bad, you seemed to use another way,miss." he expanded. The girls around them were giving her black eyes.

She hastily ditched his hand from her chin. "Thank you for reminding me."

She turned her back from them and looked for another way towards her room. When they were out of sight, she began to run again.

"For the first day of school's sake, don't bell!" she demanded. She was finally five meters away from her homeroom. She tugged a smile. Maybe the whitey heaven was not that cruel to her. Or may it was? She was still running at the hallway when she had happened to bump with a guy and...

Thud. The bell rang.

"That hurts..." she complained, rubbing the back of her head. She was about to stood up when she met she met two bullion orbs looking directly at her golden eyes. She tried to examine her position.

She was reddened from head to toe. She was lying on the floor while a guy was lying on her body. And that was when emotions carried her away. The male was about to open his mouth when she...

Thud. The bell rang more loudly.

The blue-haired lad was now lying on the floor, rubbing his left cheek. She hurriedly stood up and left the poor guy when...

Thud. The bell stopped ringing.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her sarcastically.

"What did you do that for?" a cold irritated voice asked.

She struggled in his grip and free her hand. "Didn't you see what happen earlier?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Of course I do. Didn't you know that it was **your** fault?"

She made cross arms. "For your information, I am running because I am late. If you just stopped in your track right there, that thing would not happen."

He raised a brow to her. "So you want to tell me that is **my** fault?"

She rested her arms on her sides. "Isn't it obvious?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "We're both late now you know."

She grunted first before she turned her back from him. "We're fair now and I think that's good."

She was about to took a step when he grabbed her hand. She almost jumped in his actions.

"Dear mister I-Do-Not-Know, I am terribly late and-" she was unable to stop when he dragged her.

"We're classmates and you're not alone when our professor gives sermon to us." he grumbled. And that was when she realized that he was wearing the same white uniform as her.

She left a nervous laugh. "So, what instrument do you play?"

He finally let go of her hand as they walked. "Violin. Yours?"

She smiled to him. "Same! Kahoko Hino by the way."

He shifted his gaze to her. "Len Tsukimori."

She offered a hand. "Nice to meet you."

He shook it. "Half pleasure. I still didn't forget the incident earlier"

She rolled her eyes. "Just forget it. Period!"

"Deal." he opened the door for the two of them. Fortunately, their adviser wasn't still there. Or there he was?

"Ehem." someone cleared his throat behind the two second year students. The two shrugged their shoulders, turning their backs at the long haired man.

"I'm gonna pass you two this time take a seat now." the teacher commanded.

"Yes teacher." they answered in unison. She took a seat beside him at the last row, meaning they were seatmates.

"Hiroto Kanazawa, don't ask my age, and done." he wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Any questions?" he asked.

A red violet/maroon-haired boy raised his hand. "Why don't you want to tell us your age teachy?"

The room was filled with silent chuckles, excluding the territory of the blue-haired beside the red-haired.

"That's my trip and don't ruin it unless you want me to give you F at the very first day of school." he simply answered.

Silence.

"Alright, let's start the class." he announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I know, you don't have to remind me- it's lame `lol` XD. <strong>

**Any comment out there? Come on, I need some review to got me inspired in continuing the nextc haptie v^0^v**

**Oh my gwarsh~! Why does Kahoko have a red tag inside her locker? Teaser `lol` XD**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
